Orienta
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} We are a peaceful nation who would rather not go to war, but is willing to fight for our causes. National Overview Orienta is a moderatly sized, itch-for-war state. Its primary language is English and the Majority of its citizens are American and Canadian. The national religion, against the rulers wishes, is Judaism. During a vote, 84% of people marked down Judaism, while the rest were a mix of Christianity and Voodoo. Right to free speech is not frowned upon by the government but public protests are monitored to prevent rioting and violence within public places. The government takes extreme measures to take down crime. The police force is mainly the 131st, 132nd, 133rd and 134th Citizen Control Battalions of the Oriental Armed Forces. Outsiders and immigrants are welcomed by the constitution of Orienta, but they must first become citizens before settling. History Orienta, despite being just over a month old, has an interesting history. The beginning of the country was in 2010, with the creation of United States of America and Canada (USAC), a join of the United States and Canada to unite them together. The name, however, was not good enough for Canadians, who demanded that there be a new name altogether. After much debate, a new name was indeed formed: Orienta. Then, after a Major Earthquake rocked the northern territories, and the government was unable to send aid, protests began, starting the 1st Revolution of Orienta. The First Revolution of Orienta The First Revolution of Orienta, (FRO), was caused by the fact that citizens living in the northern territories did not receive any aid after an earthquake struck. The majority of the people of the country started to protest, and the government was nearly overthrown. The Government type was then changed to Totalitarian State, and order was regained. From then on, though, the country's government was much harsher on protesting. Current Situation The War Against fahadland RNR had a country, fahadland, attacking them over and over again. As a member of the RNR alliance, Orienta was ordered to finish them off. The Oriental Armed Forces, as well as The Oriental Air Forces constantly battled against the country. At the end, the country was in anarchy, with nothing but 27 soldiers. The Oriental Armed/Air/Navy Forces The Oriental Armed Forces The Oriental Armed Forces is the general term for all land-based military forces in Orienta. The OAF is divided into the following divisions: *Oriental Armed Forces **1st-109th Field Battalions ***Field Operations Command Battalion (FOC) **110th-121st Medical Battalions ***Medical Operations Command Battalion (MOC) **122nd-126th Engineer's Battalions ***Field Engineering Command Battalion (FEC) **127th-130th Logistics Battalions ***Logistics Command Center (LCC) **131st-134th Citizen Control Battalions ***1st,2nd,3rd Citizen Police Divisions ****Volunteer Police Division **135th-136th Special Forces Battalions ***Special Forces Command Battalion (SFC) **Oriental Military Spy Division Oriental Field Battalions The Oriental Field Battalions (OFB) are the main division of the Oriental Army. The OFB are assigned to defending our country from attackers and attacking nations for our cause, as well as other regular military tasks. The Battalion composes of 200 tanks and around 2500 soldiers. Oriental Medical Battalions The Oriental Medical Battalions (OMB) are composed of Military Doctors who go out into combat with OFB. They set up field operations and try to save soldiers who are down. They are a vital part of the military. Oriental Engineer Battalions The Oriental Engineer Battalions (OEB) also follow OFB out into combat, and they are responsible for clearing any obstacles set by the enemy. (i.e. large spikes to prevent boats from getting ashore). Oriental Logistics Battalions The Oriental Logistics Battalions (OLB) do not go out into active combat, and are responsible for transportation to and from military bases/operation centers. Oriental Citizen Control Battalions The Oriental Citizen Control Battalions (OCCB) are the police force of Orienta. They compose mostly of military officers, however there are Citizen officer who help patrol the streets. They are a crucial part of the order in Orienta. Oriental Special Forces The Oriental Special Forces (OSF) are the top secret, elite members of the military, and little is known about the men and women who serve there except the face that they are the best of the best. Oriental Spy Division The Oriental Spy Division, which is centered around our intelligence agency, the Oriental Security and Intelligence Agency. (OSIS). They are responsible for conducting espionage. We can only tell you that much. Oriental Air Forces The Oriental Air Forces is the general term for all Air Based military unites of Orienta. *Oriental Air Forces **Oriental Fighter Squadron ***Alpha Fighter Company ****Lieutenant James Marshall, Private John Esterbrooke. Alpha 1 ****Lieutenant Jane Horvath, Private Jacob Lestron. Alpha 2 ***Bravo Fighter Company ****Sergent Daniel Winters, Lieutenant Ali Reza. Bravo 1 ***Charlie Fighter Company ****Captain Charlie Walters, Lieutenant Reese Cantroploz. Charlie 1 ****Captain William Summers, Flight Sergent Rosie Peterson. Charlie 2 ****Colonel Kevin Liu, Captain Andrew Uderian. Charlie 3 ****Major Matthew Zhu, Captain Welson Pan. Charlie 4 ****Captain Nicholas Bossi, Captain Judith Wang. Charlie 5 ****Lieutenant-Colonel Hansen Jiang, Major Lucan Trippe. Charlie 6 **Oriental Bomber Squadron ***Delta Bomber Company ****Private Matthew Johnson, Delta 1 ***Echo Bomber Company ****Lieutenant Robert Cummings, Private James Ryan, Echo 1 ****Major Martin Ho, Sergent John Miller, Echo 2 ***Foxtrot Bomber Company ****1st Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 1 ****2nd Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 2 ****3rd Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 3 ****4th Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 4 ****5th Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 5 ****6th Oriental Bomber Squadron, Foxtrot 6 Alpha Fighter Company The Alpha Fighter Company (Referred to as Alpha Company) is comprised of 2 Yak 9's. Bravo Fighter Company The Bravo Fighter Company (Referred to as Bravo Company) is comprised of 1 P-51. Charlie Fighter Company The Charlie Fighter Company (Referred to as Charlie Company) is comprised of 1 MIG-15. Delta Bomber Company The Delta Bomber Company (Referred to as Delta Company) is comprised of 1 AH-1 Cobra. Echo Bomber Company The Echo Bomber Company (Referred to as Echo Company) is comprised of 2 AH-64 Apache's. Foxtrot Bomber Company The Foxtrot Bomber Company (Referred to as Foxtrot Company) is comprised of 6 B-25 Mitchell's. Oriental Navy Forces Orienta has no Navy Forces. STOMREAO STOMREAO (Super Trained Officers of the Military Responsible for Espionage and ' Active Operations') is a Top-Secret military department, with soldiers trained from the age of 12. They are the best of the best The only time they made an appearance was "Operation Thunderflash, which was a training mission that accidentally got public. STOMREAO officers were found to be attempting to assassinate the president, (with fake guns), but were caught and arrested. Category:ZionNation